


Beauty & the Beast Will Make You Beautiful

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Meddling Sheriff Stilinski, overuse of Disney lyrics and One Direction song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski nods. “I think you’re both a little scared, neither one prepared to deal with your feelings…”<br/>“Wait a minute!” Stiles whirls on his dad. “Are you using Beauty and the Beast lyrics to analyze my love life?”<br/>John grins deviously.<br/>“You are an evil father and I’m taking away your father of the decade mug.” </p><p>Or the crack fic wherein Disney lyrics, evil meddling fathers, and One Direction songs bring Derek and Stiles together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty & the Beast Will Make You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRat/gifts).



> So this was the original story for PhantomRat’s Sterek Campaign request. And then I wanted to add in some Isaac/Danny stuff and it morphed into a completely different monster that gave me fits and was not that good. I still owe her a good Isaac/Danny story though, but here’s one story to start.  
> Yes, I titled this after a One Direction song and Disney movie. Suck it, 1D is the bomb. (I am possibly a new convert to this opinion, as evidenced by the fact that I’ve viewed the Kiss You video like 40 times in 3 days. I was worse with Hanson. I don’t think that makes anyone feel better.) Um, this is all crack. Like crack upon crack. I do what I want.  
> This story also switches POVs to Derek for the second half of the story. I thought about fixing it but it’s more fun letting Derek have a part too.

College was good for Stiles. Grad school was epic.

All those promises people made him about things being better in college, where girls and guys would appreciate his look and personality were true to an extent. He’d managed to get in some healthy makeouts in high school and while he certainly would have been happy to get rid of that whole virginity thing, he didn’t consider it a hindrance to his college life.

He dated a girl—Sarah—he met at freshman orientation for a couple months. Mostly long enough for both of them to have someone to attend parties with or check out campus clubs. Then they talked and figured out that neither of them wanted any sort of accidental relationship and he gained a good friend out of the whole affair.

A few random hookups or dates kept him going—and provided confirmation that he did indeed like sex in many different positions—until his senior year of college when he dated Michael for about seven months.

Michael was nice and Stiles spent Christmas with Michael’s family in New England, but somewhere around spring break came the split. Stiles was going to grad school overseas but he always intended to go back to Beacon Hills. He told people it was as a writer but he’d actually been creating a more accessible and helpful beastiary over the years, working with other packs and hunters who followed a more honorable code than the Argents, insuring that all the information about a species was recorded instead of just killing methods.

He was pack when he left and when he ran into those in the supernatural world, he made a point to declare himself as a member of the Hale pack.

Now he’s home. Technically he’s been home for a few days, though he told the pack he’d be back today. Stiles needed some time with his dad and just to get resettled at home before venturing out.

In a conglomeration of events, he hasn’t been home in seven years. Freshman year he went skiing over the holidays with friends and Thanksgivings have always been at his grandparents in Oregon. Sophomore year he left for study abroad early to do some traveling and then ended up staying through the summer. There were internships and jobs and while he’s kept in touch, Stiles hasn’t actually seen anyone but Lydia and Jackson (due to one convention where their schedules worked out) since he left for college.

He skypes with Lydia and Scott regularly. Erica and he trade comics with little notes in the margins and Isaac likes to send care packages and interrupt Scott’s skype chats. Jackson emails with news on pack gossip and if the other reports are true, apparently uses Stiles’ advice to solve pack problems. Together they’ve become the Dear Abby of werewolves.

Even Derek and Boyd join in the monthly pack skype chat.

Stiles has also dated lately, grad school found plenty of people interested—probably because most of his peers had stopped caring about Hollywood standardized ideals at that point—but nothing ever sticks.

On the days when Stiles drinks just enough to be introspective, he knows why he hasn’t been interested in a serious relationship. His high school crush on his alpha has long since disappeared, but the overwhelming sense of stillness that he gets when talking to Derek hasn’t. Stiles is never going to lose the personality traits that got him diagnosed with ADHD back in the day and the only thing college has really done for that is allow his brain to work on a million tangents without getting a poor grade for it. Or at least not as often.

It’s the emotional stillness Derek provides that’s had Stiles hooked for years. He doesn’t get that feeling around anyone else. Stiles knows that the same reason Allison, Isaac, and Scott all bonded with each other was because they connect about the darker, emotional issues. Stiles doesn’t understand abandonment or fear that he never measured up. He understands loss. So does Derek.

Stiles isn’t sure what to expect once he sees Derek again. But his plan is simple. Be his friend, get back in the groove of being pack, and if Stiles sees his chance…well he’s not seventeen anymore. He’s taking it.

* * *

 

“I invited Derek and Isaac over for dinner!” yells John up the stairs where Stiles is finishing his shower.

Stiles leans his head out the bathroom door. “Why?”

“Because Derek is a friend and sort of works with me and otherwise he’ll just eat takeout again!”

“But…”

“I’m not having this conversation at this level decibel!” interrupts John.

Stiles throws his towel towards the stairs to put in the laundry and goes to his room to switch shirts. It’s just coincidence that he’s wearing green, the color he’s been told looks sinfully good on him. He sort of tumbles slash stampedes down the stairs and tosses his towel out of the way.

“Graceful,” remarks John with a shake of his head.

“So why Isaac and not Scott or Allison? Isn’t the rule if you invite the husband, you have to invite the wife? And the other husband?”

“Allison has school in the morning and Scott promised Tori that the two of them would have a tea party.”

Stiles laughs. “Isaac doesn’t get to have tea parties?”

“Not since he took off his tiara in the middle of one because it ‘itched’ and Tori caught him. She said if he “can’t be ‘spectful, he can’t come to a princess’ tea party” and he’s been banned ever since. Allison just laughs and says he can be a guard with her.” John tosses potatoes at Stiles for him to slice and continues. “Anyway, I thought Isaac might enjoy seeing you anyway. You two always were good friends once you got past that who gets Scott phase.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. They didn’t do that. Okay, they didn’t do it for that long. His father is ridiculous.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you weren’t upset about Derek being invited,” says John.

“Hey, Derek and I are good friends now. Also, I’m a delight to be around.”

John huffs at that, which Stiles magnanimously ignores. “No, that’s good. For a while you two were barely even friends. Then unexpectedly, you ended up falling in love with him.”

Stiles gapes at his dad. Also those last sentences sounded weirdly familiar.

“Oh please. I’m a Sheriff, Stiles. I figured that one out your senior year.”

Stiles determinedly does not pout. “Yeah well, I don’t know how he feels. I’m not exactly the normal choice.”

“You are strange, there’s no question,” agrees John. “But special. You might be surprised by Derek. He talks about you quite a bit.”

“Really?”

John nods. “I think you’re both a little scared and unprepared to deal with your feelings…”

“Wait a minute!” Stiles drops the knife on the cutting board and whirls on his dad. “Are you using Beauty and the Beast lyrics to analyze my love life? Or lack thereof. Whatever.”

John grins deviously.

“You are an evil father and I’m taking away your father of the decade mug.” Stiles throws potato peelings at his dad for a good five minutes in retaliation before cleaning up.

 The conversation shifts to work for the rest of the time until Derek and Isaac arrive. Derek has two six packs of beer from some Oregon brewery and Isaac has what Stiles suspects is a plate of Scott’s world famous peanut butter cookies. Yum.

* * *

 

“So Derek,” says John, as everyone is finishing eating. “Did you have a favorite Disney movie growing up?”

“Dad!” shrieks Stiles.

Derek’s clearly confused but he answers politely. “I always liked Oliver and Company.”

“Isaac?” asks John.

“I’m a big fan of Aladdin, personally. Magic carpet rides and all that rubbing things that goes on.” Isaac waggles his eyebrows at Stiles and ignores Derek’s behave yourself glare.

The Sheriff snickers. “Stiles used to love Disney movies when he was younger. His favorite was…”

“Toy Story!” shouts Stiles.

“Toy Story is Pixar.”

Stiles throws a piece of broccoli at Isaac. “Be less helpful.”

“The correct answer was The Little Mermaid,” continues John as though nothing happened. No matter how old the boys get, they’ll  never stop acting like teenagers.

Derek raises an eyebrow, trying to figure out the appeal of that particular movie to a miniature Stiles. “Why that one? Were you big on the ocean or something as a kid?”

Stiles starts to answer, looks over at John, and gives up, slouching back in his chair with a huff.

John grins. “Stiles wanted to be Prince Eric. Every summer we’d rent a little house on the beach and Stiles would spend hours sitting out on a rock looking out at the ocean. Aria finally asked him what he was waiting for. Stiles said he was looking for a mermaid princess.”

Derek smiles a little, but Isaac has one fist shoved against his mouth to keep from snickering too loudly.

“Aria jokingly wanted to know what happened if Stiles found a merman prince instead.” John’s smile is softer now, more fond. “Stiles clasped his little hands together, looked up at her wide-eyed and said ‘oh mama, I would very much like a prince of my own’.”

Isaac, asshole that he is, hasn’t stopped laughing. Derek makes an aww sound though, before blushing slightly.

“She helped me look for a prince or a princess every summer after that,” adds Stiles, smiling at the memory. His father is still evil, but it’s nice to hear him able to talk about his mom without needing a bottle of whiskey at his side.

“Did you find one yet?” asks Isaac.

“Maybe,” answers Stiles. “Someday.”

“Your prince will come?” snorts John.

Isaac sings under his breath. “Looks like the boy’s too shy.”

Stiles pushes his chair away from the table. “And on that note, you two can do the dishes while Derek and I drink on the porch and pretend I’m not surrounded by such evil people.”

* * *

 

“You’re back for good now?” Derek pops the cap off two beers and hands one to Stiles.

He nods before taking an appreciative chug. “Yup. I’ll still travel some with Danny to help other packs and such set up their own beastiaries, since some of the security measures are better implemented in person, but I’ll time those with book tours so no one wonders why I need to leave Beacon Hills so much.”

“By security measures, you mean tracking systems?” clarifies Derek.

“Of course.” Like that wasn’t a given.

They sit in silence for a while.

“I’m glad you’re back,” says Derek. “I missed having you around.”

“Missed you too,” says Stiles with a smile. “You coming out with everyone this weekend?”

“Going out?”

“Jungle. The pack wanted to do something fun to welcome me home and I guess Isaac and Allison have both been in the mood to get dressed up. Melissa’s babysitting all night so they can take Scott home to an empty house and do things that I never want to know the details of.”

Derek laughs. It’s the sort of happy sound that Stiles loves to hear. “Isaac will probably just post the details on facebook in the morning.”

Stiles groans. “He really would.”

“But yeah, I’ll go,” answers Derek. “Since you’re going.” He blushes at that, though it’s hard for Stiles to make out in the dark.

“I’m gonna blow your mind with my skills,” jokes Stiles.

Derek smiles at him again, all soft and sweet and Stiles thinks yeah, coming home was a really good idea.

* * *

 

Because Derek is working on a case, he’s late to the club that weekend, causing him to miss Stiles’ arrival and learns from Lydia, (who ushers him to the bar where Scott and Erica are getting drinks), that Stiles is dancing with Isaac.

Derek is possibly mesmerized by the sight.

“Derek!” Stiles beams at him as he shimmies over with Isaac. “Hi! You don’t have a drink yet. You need a drink, c’mon the bartender’s great, whaddya want most?”

“To fuck you,” says Derek and promptly turns bright red. Where the fuck is his filter? Scott, Isaac, and Erica burst into laughter. Before he can locate the nearest exit, Stiles is flinging his arms around Derek’s neck and his legs around Derek’s waist and kissing him.

It’s a million times better than Derek imagined. Stiles clearly learned a few things at college—not that Derek dwells on those images—but he’s also tentative in his exploration of Derek’s mouth, like he’s trying to taste before he devours. Derek pulls Stiles tighter against him as he bites at Stiles’ bottom lip.

He vaguely registers the other pack members moving away, though he suspects the girls (and Isaac) are still in viewing distance.

Derek fights the urge to breathe as long as possible, not wanting to stop tasting Stiles, but eventually pulls away with a whine of regret. He doesn’t let Stiles down though. He’s not insane.

Stiles grins at him and sticks his hand down Derek’s pants. Derek yelps. In a very manly way.

“Take me back to your place,” says Stiles. It doesn’t sound like he’s asking.

“Seriously?!” Derek hopes his tone indicates that he just can’t believe his luck, not that he doesn’t want Stiles. Though he thinks his previous comment and the last several minutes should be a good clue. He appears to be lucking out, because Stiles leans in close and teases his fingers along Derek’s dick as he pulls his hand free. “Why not live while we’re young?”

Derek drops him. “Did you just quote One Direction at me?”

“You’re the one who recognized the lyrics,” shrugs Stiles.

“Because you insisted on blaring their songs in my Camaro all through high school!”

“The fact that you let me is what makes you beautiful.”

Derek glares. “Do not.”

“If you wanna take me home, let me kiss you.”

Derek walks away. He’s in love with an idiot. Then he stops. Shit. He’s in love with Stiles? What happened to friendship and lustful feelings that he’s only recently started admitting to? Shit.

Stiles is standing where Derek left him when he turns back, smirking knowingly. “Realize you’re in love with a dork?”

Derek goes back to him. “You knew?”

“I hoped. See I kinda fell in love with you about six years ago. My plan was to catch you up over the next few months. But it seems you’re ahead of the curve. Figured I’d just go with it.”

Derek feels he has no response to that but to kiss Stiles so he does. Stiles tastes of sweat and lime and tequila. Derek takes a little extra time to verify that for sure. “You’re not a total dork,” he offers when he pulls back. Well that’s clear now. Who says that after a kiss?

“Well maybe not to the guy who orders coffee under the name “the true ruler of Westeros” just to see if the barista agrees with your opinion,” snickers Stiles. “But I suppose that’s why we still work pretty well.” He leans in and kisses Derek again. “Now can we please go back to your place? Erica said you bought silk sheets like four months ago and while blow jobs in the Camaro are absolutely on my to-do list, I’d really rather be in a bed so I can have you inside me.”

It takes another four minutes for them to actually leave, seeing as Derek needs to kiss Stiles after that comment, but he pushes the speed limit the entire way home. Okay speeds. Two of his betas are on the police force and he’s maybe half an hour away from having what will hopefully be the best sex of his life with the sheriff’s son. He should be able to get out of a ticket if necessary. Though maybe he won’t bring up the sheriff’s son part.

* * *

 

Derek wakes up to Stiles singing in the kitchen and the smell of bacon and coffee. He finds a pair of boxers in the dresser and moseys on in to the kitchen. Stiles is wearing Spiderman boxer briefs and one of Derek’s old t-shirts. He looks like perfection.

“Morning,” says Derek in greeting, nuzzling his nose against the back of Stiles’ neck.

“Morning.” Stiles tilts his head back against Derek’s shoulder so he can kiss him before turning back to his pancakes.

That are shaped like the bat signal.

“Really?” asks Derek, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head at the pan.

Stiles waves him off and flips the pancakes. “This is the best way to eat them.”

“If you say so.” Derek moves away to pour himself a cup of coffee, with plenty of cream, not black like his soul thank you very much Erica. He can hear Stiles singing again as he checks the bacon.

“Why should I worry? Why should I care?”

“You’re singing Oliver and Company?”

“Seemed appropriate.”

Derek reaches out, snags Stiles’ hand and tugs him towards him for a quick kiss. “You’re kinda perfect, you know.”

Stiles kisses the palm of Derek’s hand. “Perfect for you.”

“What do you have going on the rest of the day?” asks Derek as they sit down to eat. He’s still holding Stiles’ hand, with no intention of letting go. It makes it kind of hard to eat but that doesn’t really matter.

“Apartment hunting,” answers Stiles. “I think now that I’m home, Melissa will be moving into our house in the next year.”

Derek hesitates.

“What?”

“I was gonna say that I know of a loft with plenty of open space and only one roommate,” admits Derek sheepishly.

Stiles turns a delighted smile on him. “Really? Tell me more.”

Derek licks syrup off the corner of Stiles’ mouth instead. “It’s probably too soon to ask you to move in right?”

“Not if we pretend that the last eight years have just been a really really long and sexless courtship,” offers Stiles.

“Wanna move in with me?” asks Derek, serious this time.

Stiles nods. “Yes please.” He leans over the corner of the table to kiss Derek, then picks up his glass of orange juice. “To a once upon a time that never ends.”

Derek laughs out loud and clinks his glass. “To being each other’s last first kiss.”


End file.
